Flash floods are common in low lying areas and along waterfronts when heavy rains, hurricanes or the like occur. In order to protect structures from flooding, it is common to build a wall from sandbags or the like to prevent the floodwaters from entering a building. Unfortunately, it is rather time consuming, expensive, and labor intensive to construct a flood wall from sand bags as well as to remove the wall when the flood waters subside. If not properly constructed, the wall will break and flooding will occur. Moreover, the entire process must be repeated the next time flooding is forecast.